


Disappointed

by shouldbeover



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has a potential spoiler for "A Scandal in Belgravia," based on the BBC teasers.  I wanted to get my headcanon out there before the deluge of fics.</p><p>I also kind of screwed up the timeline, but can't think of an alternate ending, so please be kind when you see the episode and think, "Wait, that didn't happen like that!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> This has a potential spoiler for "A Scandal in Belgravia," based on the BBC teasers. I wanted to get my headcanon out there before the deluge of fics.
> 
> I also kind of screwed up the timeline, but can't think of an alternate ending, so please be kind when you see the episode and think, "Wait, that didn't happen like that!"

Sherlock sat cold and silent in the cab back to Baker Street. His fingers drummed on his thigh and occasionally he would sigh as he gazed out the window. John wasn’t sure if it was the case or Mycroft’s jab that had him agitated.

“Sherlock, about what Mycroft said—“

“Don’t, John. Just…don’t. It doesn’t matter. Deleted.”

“I was just going to say that if that’s why you’ve pulled away whenever we’ve…when I’ve tried to show you how I feel, then you don’t need to worry, because--”

“Shut up, John.”

John reached out and touched Sherlock’s shoulder, trying to force him to look back at John and not at the holiday filled shops as they rushed by.

“Sherlock. If your virginity is an issue, you don’t need to worry. But I need to know if you don’t want me, because if it is, then I’ll stop, but if it’s the first… Well, I didn’t know, but I know now and I’ll be as slow as you need me to be, and you needn’t be embarrassed, because—“

“Shut up, John! You don’t know anything! I’m not…not a virgin as Mycroft implied. I’m just not…not very good at it. And…I didn’t want, don’t want you to be…”

“Be what?”

“Disappointed.” Sherlock’s eyes flicked back to the window.

“Disappointed?” John laughed, but stopped abruptly when Sherlock pulled himself away from his hand, seeming to shrink into the bed sheet.

“Disappointed?” John said, softer and gentler. He let his hand move close to Sherlock but not quite touch. “As if I could ever be disappointed in you. Amazing, incredible, remember?”

“That was my mind,” Sherlock snapped, but he at least looked back at John’s face and then down at the proffered hand.

“I’m always afraid that you’ll be disappointed in me. We’re talking about love here. I love you.”

Sherlock flinched.

“I’m sorry, but I do. No, I’m not sorry, and I think you feel something for me. There’s not a perfect way to be in love. It’s not a competition with prizes. Take my hand and work with me here.”

Sherlock looked down into his lap and then smiled, “Alright, but I can’t take your hand or the sheet will fall again.”

“Metaphorically then.”

He smiled up at John. “Metaphorically then, for now.”


End file.
